Printing systems are known in the art where a continuous print media is fed through a print zone, e.g. from a print media supply roll to a print media output roll. In this and other print systems where a continuous print media is fed through the printer, it is necessary to thread the print media from print media input, through the print media path and to a print media output. Many printing systems, such as large-format printers and industrial printers for example, can have long and complex print media paths so that it can become tedious to thread the print media through said print media path. There are prior art printing systems which provide dedicated threading mechanisms which grab and guide the print media from the print media input through the print media path to the print media output. In other printers, threading of the print media is performed manually. The present disclosure relates to a print media loading system for this type of printing systems as well as other printers using a continuous print media.